Dream
by MudbludGranger
Summary: I had a dream last night. A weird one, yet what would have been a wonderful one. If only it hadn't been disturbed …


**A/N: Just a silly dream. Clara****'****s asleep having a dream. It****'****s a bit weird yes, but dreams do tend to be weird. In fact I actually had this dream once, it was about some other people and I looked it up in my dream journal this morning. I just changed the names. I because Clara, Shannon Songbird became River song, Damian Flanagan became Rory Williams/Pond, Aimee Fountain became Amy Pond, my friend Chris because this Peter guy, Matt Doctorson became The Doctor, and Simon Cowell became the silly director.**

**WHO AM I KIDDING? I only had the dream last night ****…**** but oh well. Here goes:**

I had a dream last night. A weird one, yet what would have been a wonderful one. If only it hadn't been disturbed …

He was married, yet I was still so in love with him. But why should he choose me, Clara Oswin Oswald, over River Song, whom I did not know but knew just by her name that she was everything I could never be?

The important part started when the sea began melting. My friend from before he took me away, Peter, was all, "I don't want your seas or your land, my lord," but he was the Messiah so it was to be. He _isn't _the Messiah, but it was weird dream.

My aunt and I were admiring the beauty of the frozen sea. The Doctor had taken us and he was of talking to Amy and Rory, who had come too. They were standing not so far away. My aunt and I were kneeling when it happened. The sea began to unfreeze and started heading right for us, and half the thousands of visitors were kneeling. There wasn't enough time to stand up. We crawled forward as fast as we could. The only person who'd had enough time to stand from crouching was The Doctor, who ran and dragged Amy and Rory to safety as the sea closed in on us on our knees. I accepted we were going to die until far off in the distance I saw The Doctor running back towards us, and he saved us.

Then somehow there were deserts left free, for Peter. He built a giant worship place, but not the morbid kind. The "worship in your own way" kind. This all happened in a matter of seconds, but by now my aunt had gone home as Amy, Rory, The Doctor and I walked in and sat down in rows near the front. The suddenly, it was Easter! There were giant piles of fancy eggs to be won, and I don't know how but _I _won them. Oh, but it wasn't that easy. They were enchanted, so that only thin people could eat them or else they would transform into Adolf Hitler and start WW III and take over the world. So, thank god it was me, I thought.

Then I'm not sure where we were, but Rory screamed at me, "Thank god you're here! Vernon Dursley is eating the eggs!" and so it transformed into this place that I'd never seen before, and there was a huge fight over it. I also became aware of the fact that act one of some play had just finished, and Amy, Rory, The Doctor and I were the only ones in the final act. It was due to start soon, as Vernon and I raced over the street, doing whatever we could to the eggs. Vernon was eating them all and I was just chewing them up and spitting them out to save time (and my health). Then I saw the final, gigantic, egg. I leaped on it and started chomping it all over (and yes I am aware my dream is weird) and it turned into snow and multiplied by three times, so there was so much more of it. Vernon was almost there to start trying to eat it as I took it in my mouth to claim it and then The Doctor yelled at the other two to help me.

It was a hilarious sight. Amy, Rory, The Doctor and I on the ground, falling all over each other, sucking up and spitting out snow. Normal snow mind you, not memory snow. We were falling about and crashing into each other until finally all the snow was claimed and Vernon stumbled away like a silly ape, defeated.

By now I was almost crying. It was like my soul or something was begging for The Doctor, because I was so in love with him and we'd been through so much before this day.

"Are you okay?" he asked me when we all stood up, out of breath.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Because of the way he was holding me by the soldiers and looking at me I wanted to say, "Okay is wonderful", excuse the Starkid reference, but I stopped myself.

"There's the audience! They're coming back!" Amy suddenly shouted, pointing at a few silver cars of people that was our audience.

"Relax, it's not due to start for another minute or so," our director told us.

Now our director was a sight to see. He was set with a mega phone, sexy British voice, beret and jodhpurs and he looked like a gay painter and horse rider. He was hilarious.

"Now before the show starts, mince about and act as though you're having fun!"

"He only gives us one direction." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Tell me about it," Amy said to me. "I'm going to go get into place."

Amy walked into her place at the front of the stage and I noticed Rory was already offstage preparing for his entrance as the people in the cars prepared to watch the final scene.

"You ready for this?" The Doctor asked me.

"I've already done the rest of the play, it needs an ending," I told him, rolling my eyes and laughing but internally crying because he was married and I just wanted to kiss him.

"Well, good luck!" He said, hugging me lightly and moving towards his spot. I was already in mine.

"You too."

The show was taking place on a street in a garden in the middle of a snowy winter. I was just inside the garden and he was beside me on the curb beside it. The fence was only ankle high. Amy was standing in the middle of the path and Rory was in next door's garden hiding behind the TARDIS that was parked there. Then I suddenly couldn't take it any more as the director called, "Ten seconds!"

"And Doctor?" I called, and he turned to me, interesting?

"Mm?" he asked.

Then I just flung my arms around his neck from the side, hugging him and not letting go as the director counted down from ten, as did the people in cars and as did Amy and Rory from their places. When the ten seconds was up I still hadn't let go and I was holding onto him as if my life depended on it, and partly because I could feel myself starting to wake up.

"Ten seconds is long enough!" The director called. "Let him go!"

And the chants of "let him go could be started."

"Come on, wake up and get back to it!" the director ordered.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up …" the chanted.

My arms ached as I tried to pull them away because they didn't want to move as I released him. He had turned to me and once again I couldn't help it and I was about to kiss him until …

The lack of contact with my dream caused me to wake up.

"Clara, wake up or we'll be late for our next adventure!" The Doctor called, knocking on the door of the room in which I slept. I very quickly remembered he'd only managed to find me again yesterday and we'd already been on two adventures.

A dream yesterday gained, for a dream in the night lost …


End file.
